Lea instead of Lee
by TheDaughterofHera
Summary: What if, Lee Everett, a tall broad shouldered, collage history teacher, who's found guilty of killing a senator who slept with his now ex-wife, riding in a police car to his fate, wasn't a HE at all. What if Lea Everett a archaeologist, with a fondness for parkour, just got back from digging up a site in Australia, and was riding in a cab, when her driver hit a "suspicious" person.
1. Drive home

**Hello. If your reading this you are most likely(hopefully) looking for the Walking Dead game fanfiction, not the comic, or TV series fanfiction. **

**If you are looking for walking dead fanfiction that isn't the game, you made a wrong turn somewhere on your way here and you need to turn around, you go up to where it reads _Browse_, click there, go down to _TV (or Comics)_, click, then at the top of the page it sends you to there should be an alphabet highlighted in blue, hit the _W, _from there you should be able to find what you are looking for.**

**Now for those of you who are still here, this is the story of my fem-Lee, so if you don't like here deal with it, and I haven't seen a story about this, and I have searched vigorously, but surprisingly there was not a single one to be found, even though you can find at _least_ 1 in every fandom. So I decided, I'll just write one, so there is one for people who want to read a story where Lee is a chick.  
><span>**

**So my Fem-Lee is named Lea, she's not named Lee because even though Lee is a unisex name, you're gonna think of a guy when you read the name in a Walking Dead fic because our main _male_ character from the game is named Lee. So to solve this issue I just changed the second E to an A, okay.**

**Another thing is, that Lea isn't a murderer like Lee is, because Lee's wife (ex-wife) cheated on him, and because Lea never got married to Lee's wife in the game, she was never cheated on, so she never killed the senator, she also never got married because of this fact. So instead of being _(sorry to all married people reading this)_ a university history teacher because she was married and tied to one place, she became an archaeologist, and travels a lot.**

**If you read the little blurb I guess you could say, that's with the title, when you look though story titles. And you question why I put she was good at parkour, Lea has a totally different build from Lee, she's really small compared to him, she's about 5'3" and about 105LBS, she's able to manipulate her size and stature to her advantage, and because it's what she always did in her free time since she was about 5, she's really good at climbing things, and knows how to jump large distances with out killing her self _(kind of useful considering how many people in the game seem to die or get injured from falling off things)_, among other things.**

* * *

><p>It was an odd six months for Lea Everett, she was riding in the back of a cab, on her way home after six months of being in Australia digging up excavation site after excavation site. It was supposed to be a quick trip, last one out of the country for a whole year. Well what would have been a whole year, it was only six months now. She should have been able to go over there, look at some bones, tell them what they were, and be back in the states in three days, come back and laze around at home, go to a few elementary schools and talk about what an awesome job it is to dig up dinosaur bones for a living, and go hunting with her kid brother, that's-, that was the plan anyways.<p>

She used to be in a gang back in high school, till it started to get her younger brother into trouble with fights, so she quit the gang, she got the hell beat out of her, and got many death threats, but she didn't care, she cleaned up her act.

She didn't like school that much, absolutely _hated_ math, history was the only thing she was interested in, she loved stories, and just old things like museums in general, so the fact that in history class the stories you heard were real, made it kind of amazing. She didn't know that her love of these stories would lead her to advanced history classes, then honors, then scholarships, a bachelors degree, and finally a masters degree in it, of all things.

She also didn't know her childhood past time of running up walls and doing back flips of off things, that had stuck with her through collage, would be useful in her everyday life, but apparently it is when whatever it is you're digging up is sticking out of the side of a cliff and you have to climb the support rig to get to it (you also don't have the hour it would take most people to take your sweet time climbing a sixty foot rig, just strap in and climb).

Another thing she loved was teaching, she taught her younger brother how to shoot, both a gun and a bow. They went hunting the second weekend of every month, back in middle school and high school, and even collage, till the exchange program. She loves to go around to elementary and middle schools and teach all of the ankle bitters about her job, she didn't have time for teenagers and their bad attitude.

She was going miss that the most, she had already missed the ones that had been scheduled this year. She was only 26 years old, only been out of collage for a year and a half now (she had been a part time student while she worked under another more experienced archaeologist since she was 23), hasn't even completely paid off her school loans yet, and here she is, sitting in the back of a cab wondering about what had happened in the 6 months she's been gone, as if she would be sent off again tomorrow. She hasn't seen her brother or parents in a month and a half, when she last had internet access, she had gone pretty far out in the wilderness after month 4, it seemed so far away now.

"Aren't you gonna say it?" asked the cab driver arching his brown in the mirror.

Lea looked into his eyes, "Say what?"

"By now most people start droning on about the problems in their life right now?"

"What do you do? Give people advice? Like a bartender?" she asked, looking out the widow, watching a police car scream by.

"...No, not all the time," he said after some time, "Most people still say something though. Like this one guy who thought he blinded his wife when he unknowingly spilled bleach into what he didn't know was an open bottle of contact solution."

"What happened?" questioned Lea, she didn't know what she would do in a situation like that probably panic. She turned nervously when she again heard sirens, only to see an ambulance race down the opposite side of the interstate, and a large military helicopter, with the word fly after it, almost dangerously close to the road. _'What's going on, a gas explosion, a bombing?'_

"Told him to get his head on straight, drove him to the hospital," said the cabbe, "She was fine, had to take medicine, and had to wear glasses instead of contacts for a while, to not irritate her eyes."

Looking out the windshield, that her driver had turned away from, to talk to her, she saw the form of a person, most likely homeless from their tattered clothes, stumble onto the highway.

"WATCH OU-!" Lea shouts.

**THUMP**- Blood spattered on the wind shield but it looked far to dark and thick for it to be fresh (already half dry? From a vain?) -**SCcH**_**SHSccs**_**h**- Spinning off the road, as if trying to swerve around the person(?)(with strange blood) they had already hit -**EeR**- Skidding though the underbrush, unable to see anything from the reddish-brown _gunk _on the wind shield- _**WOOM!**_ Then darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 even though it was really short, I also hope that you continue to read this fic for how ever long I continue it. Fave and follow if you want to see what happens next. And constructive criticism or ideas about what should happen next in the story<span> _(Not right now, but when it picks up a little)_ is always welcome.**

**If you look at the character choice and go, how is that supposed to work, you'll get it latter when some of those characters come into the story.**


	2. Your name is,,,?

**This is where you start to notice real differences between the story of Lea and the story of Lee. There are going to be characters in this story that either didn't make it out okay in the game, or straight up OCs. If you have problems with OCs then I suggest you don't read this story.**

**And in this story our dear main character Lea is going to be a bit more logical, in my opinion, than Lee is. Why didn't he and Clementine raid her house, at least for a change of clothes for her.**

**ANGRY RANT AFTER THIS POINT:**

**I mean come on, we ****_all_**** know that no one went in there because Clementine's babysitter was still in there, and still 'alive' so to speak, so no one went in there and got rid of her, and there wasn't any other walkers in there from what I can tell so no one went in there for supplies and got bit, and if you're thinking _"What about the empty kitchen?"_ that's because Clementine took enough food up to her tree house to survive the beginning of the infection, and she had to be there for a minimum of three days. **

**Why? Because the infection most likely started in a big city, like New York _(I think it came from Jersey, to be honest)_, and then spread to smaller cities and towns in other states, with the highway making it easy to spread across the country, but it would take days to infect an entire town, especially a small one, because all it would take is like _a_ walker to bite someone, then everyone would hear about it and leave town. With only like ten to fifty people sticking around to see if it's true, and that is not a lot of walkers if you just got in a high up place and snipe at them with a fishing bow and arrow (arrow with a line attached to pull it back). **

**However this wouldn't be so for towns dotting the interstate, because they would be overwhelmed by the herds of walkers wandering the highway in hours _(the highway would be loud and attract walkers, the noisy normal life of people would draw them off the highway)._**

**Seriously Lee, are you kidding me, you take down the ****_only_**** walker, on the _entire_ street until those guys starting making noise and attracts them, from what I saw, and you ****_don't_**** go around raiding the houses for food and stuff.**

**From what I can tell, the infection snuck up on Clementine's neighborhood, so the most plausible scenario is that, they either got bit, or they fled in panic, so if you go by that logic all of those houses they just drive by on the way out of the city and to Hershel's are full of the stuff they need like food, better clothes, water in bottles, maybe a few weapons, heck you could totally steal some kitchen knives and they would do the job.**

**I also don't get why no one, in the whole game, carries a butcher knife or something, that's what they are made to do, cut up once living things, but no, they're all carrying around pocket knives, or axes, or guns. Get one of those HUGE turkey carving knives, your life will become so much easier my zombie killing friends.**

**I thank you, my dear viewers, for reading chapter one. Sorry about my Lee logic rant above.**

* * *

><p>Lea's eyes fluttered, blinking heavily a few times, she frowned.<p>

_'Are cabs supposed to be sideways?'_ she drowsily thought to herself with a frown, then unable to think straight, shook her head, much to her neck's irritation.

Wincing Lea held her neck, rubbing it tenderly. _'What happened?'_

She turned to her driver, looking though the wire mesh separating them, "You okay man?"

He was slumped over, almost kissing the floor, he let out a low moan, "Wha apend?" He asked, holding his head.

Lea shrugged, "I think we hit someone, or something..." she mumbled staring at the blood- now dry- covering the windshield.

He turned to the windshield and stared reproachfully at the blood and spider cracks covering it, he groaned, "Forget whoever we hit, my boss is gonna fry my ass."

They were both turning and searching around in our spaces inside the cab, looking for useful things to help climb out of our cubbies. Getting bored with the silence she opened her mouth and asked, "What's your name Mr. Cabdriver?"

He arched a dark brow, "Why don't you tell me first, Miss I-need-a-ride," a small smirk on his pail face.

"My name's Lea Everett, just got back from Australia," said Lea, "Your turn."

He gave a resigned sighed, "My parents where bastards and gave me the incredibly stupid name of... wait for it... Ace Riddle." he admits begrudgingly.

"Pleasure to meet you Ace," Lea replied with a polite nod.

After finding her carry-on wedged under her seat, she didn't hesitate for a second she opened it, and pulled out a couple souvenirs she got from Australia (one for her brother), two shiny butterfly knives (she got some mock ones too, like spoons and other silverware, for her mom and dad as a joke), one was white and had a large fishing hook like barb on the back of the blade, and the other one was was a standard silver one, that had a shiny, plastic, black, belt-clip on it.

Ace gave her a look when he saw what looked like 6 knives in her bag, "Are have all of those necessary? I know Australia can be dangerous, but damn."

Lea rolled her eyes, "They're not _all_ knives, I also got a fork, spoon, comb and bottle opener in this style." Picking up a silver 'knife' and opening it to reveal a spoon, she gave a grin, "See."

Ace could only stare at her, with the most confused face a person can contort their face into, that has long since been labeled in society the _WTF_ look.

"Don't give me that look," Lea snickered, "The silverware is for my parents, and the white one and bottle opener is for my brother."

Ace gave a slight nod, _'That makes much more sense. Thank God I'm not stuck in this cab again, with nothing but a little wire to separate me from yet another psycho.'_

"All though I did get a knife, a comb and a short sword in this style for my personal collection," Lea remarked with a care free smile, flicking around the standard silver one in her hand expertly.

Ace gave her a long hard stare, as if trying to decide if she was crazy or just enthusiastic about seeing her family again.

Lea turned to the back rest of the back seat, she pushed on it a few times, then frowned, turning to Ace she nodded in the back rest's direction, "Hey is the back of this seat directly connected to the trunk?"

Ace frowned and looked out of the corner of his left eye, he looks at Lea and says, "I... think so. I'm not to sure. Why do you ask?"

Lea smiled, turned to the seat, reached up to the up high right side of the seat, standing slightly, and stabbed as close to the seam as she could get, then let herself drop back down into a sitting position slowly.

Ace could only watch in horror as this girl he hardly knew destroyed his bosses cab, _'She's gonna kill me when she finds out.'_ Ace was pale and shuttering as he watched Lea rip the foam stuffing out of the back of the back seat.

Lea pushed on the last barrier between her and the trunk, the black material giving easily under her hand. Reaching up once more and slicing a person sized hole in the material, she stared into the trunk, there was a softball sized hole in the top of the trunk, but she didn't care to look out side before she got her stuff and _ate_ something. She grabbed her hiking backpack and pulled, heaving the large bag though the space where the back seat used to be, grabbing the top and unzipping it, she took out the bag of dried fruit she was going to eat when she got to her hotel, which if her watch is right should have been 4 hours ago.

Then she paused and turned to Ace, "Want some?" She shook the bag for emphases.

Ace gave her an irritated look, then gestured to the wire barrier, that's pretty standard in every cab.

"I could get it off, I _know _I've got something to get those bolts off in my bag, you don't spend 6 months in another country with out picking up stuff like tools to fix everything you break there," Lea said with a mildly embarrassed look, and a far off look in her eye, as if remembering the things she broke in Australia.

Ace looked at her and said, "Well hurry up, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Lea nodded and started opening up all the pockets in her backpack and other luggage, _'I wonder what we'll find, I haven't checked what's in here since I packed most of my stuff three days ago.'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>And that is the end of chapter two, I hope you didn't think it was too slow, or boring because it was just Lea talking to the cab driver we now know as Ace Riddle, and if you want to know Ace's ethnicity it is not English-white like some would think when I described him, he's parents are both from South Italy, but he was borne in America <em>(my excuse for not wanting to write an accent)<em>, he's really pail though because he is a night cab driver _(7:30 P.M. - 6:30 A.M.)_, so he sleeps in the day.**

**And with that information the time of day this is set at is 5:15 A.M., and if your question is about Ace's breakfast, it happens around 7:00 P.M.**

**If you want to know when Walkers show up, that will be chapter 3 or 4, I might want some more character time before I introduce them, but they will be there, I promise, I say again I'm good with suggestions on the story, if you say kill off Ace in the next chapter though I'm gonna say no, his death isn't going to occur till much later, and that is only if it is voted on.**

**If you want to know more about how Ace looks he has dark brown hair, blue eyes (freak mutation not genetic, it happens, there's even Asians with blue eyes sometimes), he's kind of tall, about 6'2" (feet' inches" for those who don't know), and he is quiet afraid of his boss as you could see from his thoughts on what's gonna happen when she sees what he did to her car.**

**Most updates are going to be between Monday and Wednesday, not both most of the time, I've got school work to do, so the next time you guys are going to see an update this fast is the next long weekend or if it comes to it thanksgiving break. So don't get used to this, cause it's not going to happen every week.  
><span>**

**And a special thank you to FaithfulReaader92, Rebloxic, fanfictionisahobby, and Loyaldeer for your lovely reviews.**


	3. Thedead arealive andthey're eatingpeople

**Thank you, all my lovely readers, I am starting this on Thursday so I hope it doesn't suck, and that I don't have spelling errors. This chapter might be longer than chapter 1 and 2, but I don't know yet, it took about 2 days per chapter to write them, so I this one is most likely going to be longer.**

**I apologize once again for my Lee logic rant in the last chapter, but I _still_ don't under stand _why Lee didn_- BUT that is not the point! So, in this chapter we might meet Clementine, and another OC, maybe, possibly, I haven't really decided yet.**

**Thank you for reading chapter 1 and 2 if I have been able to keep your interest up to this point.**

**Okay, so the car isn't entirely sideways, it's slanted, the upper half of the car is sideways, tilted up, almost vertical, _and smushed _for lack of a better word between two tree branches, for those who are wondering why they didn't just stand up and climb out of the car.**

**For those who are wondering why Lea didn't go out of the trunk when she could have, is because the trunk 'lid' is too bent for the latch to work well enough with out her getting stuck half way between it and the edge of the trunk, and Lea can't get killed off in this story (maybe another story, if it's voted on and I make a sequel), so no go on the trunk.**

**And if you are wondering why I put "Lept" instead of "Leaped" despite spell check saying it is not a word... Shut up spell check, it is indeed a word, an archaic spelling of a word, but it is still a word, so fuck off spelling nazis, who use the comments to whine about spelling. I don't have time for you, and your perfectionist ways. It's just a word, get over it.**

* * *

><p>Apparently there are quiet a few things Lea had forgotten that she'd packed, both going too Australia and coming back. Her hiking boots was an obvious find, but the All About Bats book she had gotten on a whim wasn't so memorable.<p>

She did find her multipurpose tool _(too forgetful to have tools separate and risk losing one and stepping on it and getting stabbed in the foot)_, her over sized denim coat, and her sewing kit _(it turns out that doing nothing but digging and running around in the outback with nothing but the same 5 pairs of cloths for six months can do some damage)_.

Ace snorted when he saw the sewing kit.

Lea grit her teeth, "You got something to say Ace."

"Don't mean to offend, but you don't look very domestic," said Ace with snark.

Lea could only humph, she might not look very domestic, but she could cook and sew and that was better than most women today. So what if her hair was pulled into french braids that ended just a couple inches below the nape of her neck, if growing up she liked to hunt instead of pressing flowers, it didn't mean she was any less feminine than the florist down the road from her house.

Sighing, knowing there was little hope of getting out of these stupid woods with out him 'I hate my horrible sense of direction.'

She opened her multipurpose and pulled out the special triangle shaped screwdriver _(had to have it custom made because of all of the commercial stuff she had broken, and she didn't want to have to call a repair man once a week) _and fitted it into the triangular hole in the head of the screws.

She tested the screw both ways seeing how tight it was, it was snug to be sure. It was difficult to get any of them off, but soon the wire frame work separating them could bend in at the bottom corner where it met that little half wall, and lea could just barely squeeze through. Shoving her bag, and squishing her self through the small gap.

"Well, hi there," said Lea, now uncomfortably close to Ace.

Ace glared, irritated with the small dark complected woman, "Why didn't you take off the other screws so we could leave through the trunk."

"Because I'm not strong enough to get the other screws off, so I thought we could both climb through the windshield," said Lea with a smile, smirking at her plan's brilliance.

"Then why didn't _you _got through the trunk, climb on top of the car, and them pull me up," hissed Ace.

Lea shook her head, "Latch is all twisted up, and unless you've got a blow torch under your seat, then the trunk is a no go."

Ace sighed, and looked up at the brown gunk covered, half broken, spider-webbed wind shield. "The rest should pull back like a banana peal, once the plastic holding it together gets torn."

(If you didn't know, wind shields are not made of a normal glass pane, they are made with two panes of glass with a sticky plastic sheet in the middle holding them together, so the driver doesn't get cut up when they have an accident, That is why there can be 'bubbles' in side wind shield. The more you know.)

Lea nodded, and took out her knife, she pressed it up against a crack, and pushed. The blade squeaked as it slid through the glass, and made a sharp click when it met a piece of glass on the other side. Lea looked at Ace with a face that questioned _'now what'_. Ace raised a hand, and made a motion towards the glass, that said _'don't stop you idiot'_.

Lea pushed, the blade wobbled inside the spaceless crack, causing a piercing squealing noise. Both Ace and Lea jerked at the ear offending sound. Sadly, the blade didn't move beside the wayward wobble.

Ace now with a headache because of the shrieking glass, "Give me that stupid arse knife Miss Baby-hands."

Lea glared, an out of character action, for the normally patient young woman, but handed the knife over, knowing she would only be able to make the wind shield scream once more. And that wouldn't do any thing except give them headaches.

She only removed her hands, once she was sure Ace wasn't going to drop the knife and get one of them stabbed. Ace, pulled the blade out slightly, then instead of Lea's slow and steady push, Ace gave a harsh jab in it's place.

The glass gave a sharp short scream, but was then quickly silenced by the blade simply shattering right through it. Ace pulled the blade out of the new found hole, closed the butterfly knife to not further risk damaging the blade, then shoved half of the now closed handle through it, and dragged it through where the wind shield will no longer be once he's through with it.

They paused for a minute, as they heard scratching and thumping, but after about ten minutes, it had stopped and they could hear the soft sound of leaves rustling and twigs breaking, as what ever was clawing in intrigue or fear at the car had stopped and wondered off.

"What do you think _that_ was?" asked Lea after a few minutes.

"A coyote at least, small bear at most, from the sound of the scratching," said Ace with a nod, he had traveled this highway quite often, those where the clawed predators he saw the most. He knew it couldn't be a raccoon or deer from the sound of the scratching, raccoon would have just crawled through the hole _(found one in his apartment one time after making the mistake of leaving his window cracked open on a hot summer day)_, and deer don't have claws, they didn't the last time he saw one at least.

Lea nodded, after silently filing through her memories hunting, she didn't see coyotes that often, but she saw bears semi often, you could say, she saw one about ever third or forth trip.

After the hole was finally wide enough Lea had lept through it with grace to spare, and that was with her fully loaded back pack on. Ace how ever scrambled, hissed, spit, and cursed all the way out of the mess the wind shield now was.

But the thing that tipped the scale was when he had almost slipped back in to the car, and shouted, "HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

><p>They were flying through the underbrush, far away from... Whatever those things where. They looked kinda like people, even moved in a similar way.<p>

No they weren't people though, they smelled of rotting flesh, gnashed their teeth of wild beasts, and lumbered about like toddlers, as they acted like magpies snatching and lurching.

A bony crumbling hand, clutched the back of Aces shirt, only to be removed shortly after by Lea's sword ("I told you it wasn't stupid!" "You really want to have this talk _now_.").

Her hikers pack bouncing on her back as she ran, do to her athletic nature she kept up to the unburdened Ace despite the added wait.

Neither breathed too heavy. Lea was athletic do to her always leaping about on things, trees, buildings, fire escapes, lots of things. Ace was almost as fast, he had grown up in the worst part of the projects, and had learned early how to run for his life.

"Aren't they nice," commented Lea, glancing behind her to watch one of them _**Thwack!**_smack into the branch she had ducked under with ease.

"Oh just delightful," hissed Ace between his teeth, not daring to even spare the mini hoard behind him even a peak.

They had been running for a while now, almost 10 mns now. They had started to see the light at the end of the tunnel so to speak, a wooden fence, one high enough to keep those things at bay till they lost interest.

Lea was slipping her backpack straps into the crook of her elbow, it was bouncing against the backs of her knees now.

"What are you-" Ace was both cut off and startled when she _flung_ her pack over both his head and the tall fence, he would later swear up and down that the "damn thing" nearly took his head off.

"You ready to jump for it Ace," asked Lea, eyes zeroed in on the fence. She was plowing through the undergrowth now, the distance between her and those things was now growing without the wait of the backpack weighing her down.

Ace nodded, pushing himself to run faster, he refused to get left behind and killed by the bleak humanoids that were chasing them.

The moment of truth, they had been able to push the gap between them and whatever the hell was chasing them from a steady 50 ft to a steadily increasing 120 ft, and now they had reached the fence. Lea had ran right at it, planted her foot half way up it, grabbed the top, and lept over the fence like an antelope.

Ace however could, and did, just grab the top and haul himself up, no fancy jumping for him.

Ace leaned over, placing his hands on his knees, and sucked in deep breaths, he hadn't ran like that since that stray dog went nuts and attacked him back in middle school (the local police man had teased that he had gotten up to 20 mph on his speedometer, the arse hole).

"A tree house, I always wanted a tree house growing up," said Lea, "You think we could find some help, or at least an explanation about what the hell that was all about?" Jabbing a thumb in the direction of the fence.

"I'm not sure, what ever those things where though they where hella freaky," said Ace.

Lea nodded. Neither noticed two honey colored eyes peaking out of the tree house door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And this marks the end of chapter 3, thank you my lovely readers for reading. I hope you had enjoyed.<strong>

**Now if you don't like Ace I can understand, he's an arse hole, I know because I wrote him. I just hope I made him less of an arse hole than Cartman off of south park, cause that is too far. Like Kenny in season 2, he reached Cartman's level a few times, and no one wants to reach Cartman's level of bastard-ness, cause that just sucks for you and everyone around you.**

**If you want to know more about the characters, where the story might go, other things, or you just want to rant and rave about how much I screwed up Lee while turning him into Lea, feel free to comment.**

**Fave and follow if you want.**


	4. A peak at Clementine and a author's note

**I have gotten 5 comments, all of them complements on the story, or praise for Lea. I've gotten no suggestions as of yet, and that is actually kind of depressing, considering I ask you guys for comments and suggestions every chapter.**

**The thing is I don't know what you guys want me to write, which is why I ask for suggestions in the first place.**

**Did Clementine's parents not go to Savanna but somewhere even farther away like L.A. or even another country? ****How would they go about going to another country if they where?**

**Is Clementine going to be taught by Molly how to fight?**

**Will Kenny die? By the bite or bullet if he does?**

**Will Katjaa be bitten in Duck's place, will Lily?**

**Is Lea and Clementine going to run into some of the season 2 cast long before that 3 year gape happens in the time line?**

**What's gonna happen at St. John's dairy farm?**

**What happens to Christa's baby? Will it vanish (die) like it did in the game? Will Christa die in childbirth instead of her baby, leaving the baby motherless in an apocalypse?**

**Will there be romance between Ace and Lea (I hope not)? Will Ace split off from the group and possibly not be seen until a squeal?**

**And where does Sarah fit into all of this?**

**These are questions that still need answering in the time line. Can someone at least answer the top question before next Monday, because where exactly Clementine's parents went will be discussed in chapter 4 so I need to know by next week.**

* * *

><p>Clementine heard them, the monsters, behind the fence moaning again. She didn't hear any screaming so she didn't think they caught anyone.<p>

It had been 4 days already, and to be frank she was getting sick of being stuck in this itty bitty tree house, she was also running low on snacks to eat while she waited for her parents to get home had already eaten all of the Oreos though so that was kind of sad, but she still had her chewy chocolate chips so it wasn't too bad.

Then she heard it, **Wheim-cla-bhm **it was a strange squeaky thumping noise that the fence made when ever someone tried to climb it. But if it wasn't her (look mom I'm a cat) who was climbing the fence? Surely not those stupid teenagers that liked to cover the house in paint, eggs and toilet paper, and fill her tree house with dead fish to make it stink for weeks. She was positive she saw those idiots get eaten by the monsters on day 2?**  
><strong>

She heard voices, a man and a woman. What where they doing here, everyone had abandoned this whole block by day 3's sun rise. So it couldn't be people living on this street, most likely people from the highway, they had started jumping over the lower fences of the neighbor's yard pretty often these last few days. A last effort to get away from the monsters, but they never got very far, already bit, or the monsters just pile up at the neighbor's short fence and leak over.

It was times like this when she was glad that her fence was almost stupidly tall (7 1/2 feet), and not those stubby white picket ones.

It was almost always quiet now, everyone left or got chomped, so there was no talking to be heard. No obnoxious parties to call the police on for loud disruptions, no noisy 3 year olds (did three year olds even exists any more?) demanding ice cream, no human sound.

She had saw one, a kid get bit, he was blonde, he came through the front gate and shut it behind him before he could be chased, smart thing to do, but he was already bit. That was on the first day, he had gotten really pail and weak on the second, then on the third he just dropped, dead with no sign of coming back. So Clementine had shoved him back out of the gate. She could see him from here, in her tree house, and there he was, still as death should be.

His body had felt really hot even though it was dead, his head had felt like it was on fire. Clementine is pretty sure that he didn't come back because his brain had boiled in his scull, it was a trend (YES, I used it correctly!) she noticed, that if the brain wasn't smashed in or had a hole in it, they came back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>So if you guys can help me out with these questions I would be so happy. So please answer the questions above, and feel free to give suggestions.<br>**


	5. (Short) Into the house of unkown

**This will be the forth installment of Lea instead of Lee. About 300 people have read this story so far, why is it that I only have 8 reviews? When I ask for your input, can you please give me _some_ input, geeze, this is turning out to be more complicated than I thought. So a lovely visitor to this story told my that Clemy's parents are going to end up in Michigan, the thing is I don't really know much about Michigan, all I know is that you guys have a lot of snow and lakes up there. If someone from who has been to or lives in Michigan can you guys give me a moderately large city to stage her parents unfortunate death in*. **

**Now if you got to the couple of paragraphs from Clemy's point of view that was at the bottom of the author's note that I posted on Wednesday, you can see that my Clementine, isn't too similar to canon Clementine. She's a bit more jaded than in the game, the reason she's not so innocent and sweet like she is in the game is because of something called the butterfly or ripple effect, and it states that if you change one thing in a time line, even if it's something like stepping on a bug, you can change almost everything.**

**We changed Lee in to Lea, Lea was never married, Lee's (ex-)wife never cheated, the senator was never killed, Lea never got sentenced to prison, so she never rode in that cop car, and because of this chain of non-events I guess you could call them, she ended up riding in Ace's cab, so in turn Ace lived, because Ace's never told story in the game was that he was driving through a large city and both him and the person he was driving got over whelmed and chomped. So that is where Ace come's into the story if you don't like OCs.**

**So where does an almost Molly acting Clementine come into the picture, well you see just like the chain of events above, something happened when Lee turned into Lea, and that is the delinquent boys, who in the game was taught by Lee **_(I imagine Lee as a fun but no nonsense kind of teacher, the moment you do something stupid it'd be 'get out of my class room' before you got one of those pointing sticks to the back of the head)_**, so with out Lee to curb the delinquent boys' prank pulling and trouble making ways, they ended up almost constantly harassing both Clementine and her parent's, so this gave Clementine a bit 'thicker skin' than most little girls so to speak, because she's had to deal with these collage guys almost contently picking on her, for about 2 years now.  
><span>**

**On to other matters there are still several other questions in the previous 'chapter/author's note', if you guys can go and answer those for me when you get done reading that would help me a lot with writing the story.**

**You know what would suck more than anything, being in China in a zombie apocalypse, you would have no where to go, there'd just be zombies every where, and it's not like you could even out run them and hide, cause they'd just completely demolish your hiding place with shear numbers.  
><span>**

***(If they out right die and don't live and go searching for Clem, it's a story idea I've been thinking about and it would run parallel with this one, comment and tell me weather or not this would be a good story.)  
><span>**

* * *

><p>Lea turned to the glass door at the back of the house of who ever's yard they where currently trespassing on. And started to walk towards it. What ever chased them through the woods was still at it, moaning and groaning, their feeble hands scraping and clawing at the tall gate. She wasn't really paying attention to them though.<p>

Ace how ever stared wearily at the wooden fence, as if it would shatter into toothpicks and leave them defenseless at any moment. After the humanoids stopped making such a ruckus with their clawing he stopped looking so concerned about certain death.

"Come on, let's go see if any ones home," said Lea, walking up the steps onto the patio.

"Seriously, we just fled for our lives for a few minutes ago, from the undead of all things, and you want to go see if someone we're trespassing on is home," said Ace incredulously, "I'm calling the cops, or something, who ever would deal with something like this."

Lea just rolled her eyes, and knocked on the glass door, her sword, now closed, hung limply in her left hand. Frowning when no one answered, she tugged the dark wooden handle, and was surprised when it opened with ease.

"**_?_**" she turned arching her brow at Ace, and nothing but '?' could describe the look on her face.

She stepped into the hard wood floor and opened her mouth, "Hel-"

But her words where stolen when Ace put his hand over her mouth and gave a firm "Shhehshh."

"Mhmnnm?" she hummed behind his hand, that was big enough to almost span her whole jaw, and cover both her nose and chin.

"Sh, someone might be here and they might not be friendly," Ace hissed under his breath.

Lifting her petite hand, she brought it to Aces in irritation, grabbed one, and started pulling back slowly.

Ace flinched, and tugged off of her face, and out of her avenging hand.

"Oh come on, I doubt it can get much worse than, **_DuHhuh_** back there," said Lea snickering quietly, arms sticking out, waving slightly, and opening and closing reminiscent of the things that chased them through the woods.

"Sure it can," Ace muttering to himself, to quiet to hear, and thinking back on the redneck arse wipe that lived next door to him, and shot at any squirrel, raccoon, or bird that so much as looked at his balcony.

_'I hope he got killed from those stupid zombie look a likes,' _Ace thought vindictively.

"Fine then, lets look around, see if we can find anything useful," huffed Ace irritably.

With a nod Lea wandered into the living room, Ace following after her, not trusting the woman to be left alone and not open the door for anyone knocking, including Mr. My-face-is-rotting.

Looking off to a small table she saw a phone, and a blocky red 3 blinking on the little black screen. Shrugging, and reached out and hit the button.

_**"**Hey Sandra, it's Diana. Look we're still at the hotel and we can't get back right now because of the heavy snow. We'll try to be back as soon as it clears out but that could be a few days, could you go shopping for groceries, thanks bye. Click- **Booooooooooooooooo"**_

_**"**Sandra? It's me Diana again, look we're at the hospital, Ed got bit by a strange homeless man. There's a lot of government people here and they won't tell us anything, can you look after Clem for the next week, I don't know when we'll be back. Click-** Booooooooooooooooooooo"** _

_**"**Cl-Clementine baby, listen Honey, I don't know what's going on, I haven't seen your father in days, I don't know what happened to him, or what's going on, but there is one thing I do know, and that is that we love you, we love you, we love you, we love yo- Chhhk- **Brrrrri- Brrrrrri- Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiii-!"**_

Lea bit her lip, what if's appearing in her mind, _'Did the girl even live long enough to hear the message?' _Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she turned to find a purple walkie-talkie on the floor.

She pushed the activation even though she didn't really expect it to work.

"Kshhhhh- Mom?" Came the voice of a little girl.

Lea jumped, then looked over to the kitchen where Ace had wandered off after deeming her responsible enough to stay in the living room alone without killing her self ("Why do you even care?" "I don't I just don't want to go nuts-o from isolation.").

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your mom, who are you?..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>I am sorry to say that this is all I got for this chapter, because my mother got new dog just 4 days ago (even though she was bringing her home before that to meet her first dog), and she is in heat and it is very difficult to keep her and my moms very breeding capable male dog separate. Let me just tell you right now, that no where is sacred, why does my moms dogs feel the need to do the hanky-panky in my room, I've got no fuckin' idea.<span>**

**I'm sorry that this isn't as long as I wanted it to be, or as you guys wanted it to be, but at least you didn't have my experience and walk in on two dogs doin' the nasty like 5 or 6 times. What's worse is that I've gotta look after them til her heat cycle is up and we can get her neutered and that is only if she doesn't have puppies.**

**Well I hope you guys had a better week than I have. Hopefully this whole heat thing will be over soon and I'll get some peace around here and get back on schedule. Bye.**


	6. Meeting Clementine

**Welcome to chapter 5 or 6 I don't really know anymore, so in the last chapter, though short, I hope you all enjoyed it, was Lea and Ace finally getting into Clemy's house. Yay, for progress.**

**So some of my questions have still not been answered. So if you want to impact the story in someway, go to the chapter that is titled Author's note and a peak at Clementine.**

**So I still don't really know what you guys think about the story, I know people read it, 25 people a day on average I would say. Do you guys like it? I don't know.**

**Now I refer to the "Walkers" as a lot of things in these first few chapters but not as "Walkers" is because we don't here that term until we meet up with Lily's group. And they don't use the term "Geeks" because Molly coined the term and we haven't met her yet ether, so there you go if you were wondering why, I keep calling the "Walkers" _Those things_ or _Monsters_ is because Lea, Ace, and Clem don't really know what to make of them. **

**Something I want to do so bad is have someone call them like they are, I want someone to say _Zombies_, just because the term has never been used in the show or the games, I'm not sure if someone has in the comics though.**

**So that is all for... What ever the hell you could call this...?**

* * *

><p><span><em>"<em> **Ksssssssh**-_ I'm Clementine, so what's your name?"_ Came the voice from the walkie-talkie.

"My name is Lea, where's your parents?" questioned Lea.

_"First they where in Savannah for a business trip, then they went to a place waaaaay up north called Michigan a couple weeks ago, so they left me with Sandra, my sitter."_Clementine says putting an almost whining flare on the word way.

"Where are you sweetie?" asked Lea, Clementine's voice reminding her of her little cousins that lived in Alabama. Then she glanced around the living room as if double checking she didn't miss an elementary schooler chillin' on the couch with a walkie-talkie.

_" _**Ksssssssh-** _I'm in my tree house, I can see you from here,"_ giggled Clementine, as she opened the doggy styled door on the tree house and waved, _"See."_

Lea waved back, happy that the little girl didn't end up as monster food. Hearing Clementine gasp over the walkie she turned around, only to be knocked to the ground by a woman's rotting corps.

She reached up and grabbed _what-ever-the-hell-this-thing-is's_ forehead and pushed it back, kind of like what you do to elementary schoolers when they're trying to hit you. She pulled her knee up to her chest and with a grunt, planted it on her attackers chest, and _pushed._

_'Why, why the hell does everyone who's out of fucking 7th grade have to be bigger than me,'_ Thought Lea venomously.

As that horrible mouth filled with cheese colored teeth, and arse breath loomed closer, she rapped a hand around it's throat along with her hand on it's forehead.

It snapped at her but she kept her foot in place, and her hands on the monster's neck and forehead.

Ace rushed through the door away at the thud, her and the monster made in the fall. Now he just kind of stood next to her trying to figure out how to pry what ever it was off of her with out making too much noise, and without getting bit.

"Come on Ace, I don't have all day," hissed Lea through grit teeth. Not taking her eyes off of the predator looming over her.

He glanced over at her fallen sword, he crept over to it, not wanting to alert the monster to his movements, and have it get up and attack him. Not while they had it immobile and defenseless at least.

He flicked it open gently, so as to not attract attention, from what-ever-the-hell-it-was. He crept quickly and quietly. And stabbed right through the base of the skull, where the brain and spinal cord meet. Turning it, once _The-thing-that-has-yet-to-be-named _stopped moving, angling it up and pushing up till the tip of the sword poked out from where her, and he uses this term loosely, eye-ball used to be.

"I can't leave you alone for a couple minutes can I. You're like some kind of walking, talking danger magnet, but you're also the person who I'm gonna push off the job of skinning our meals onto if it ever comes to that. So I'll put up with you until you out live your usefulness," said Ace, his face looked serious but there was a knowing gleam in his eye, and it made Lea want to punch him in the face more than anything.

"Shut the hell up Ace, I would have broken it's neck if I had enough arm strength," said Lea, glaring up at her 'savior' as he pulled her up, "Did you find anything, cause I damn sure did."

"I found some water bottles, and canned food in the kitchen. What did you find Short-stop?" Said Ace in a flat tone, sword still clutched in his right hand, and glancing around like another attacker was going to pop out from behind the curtains.

"You won't believe it, but it turns out there's a kid camping out in the tree house out side," said Lea nodding to the small purple wooden construct that looked more like a large, wooden crate on a platform, then a clubhouse, "Her name's Clementine."

" **Ksssssssh **_L-lea? Are you okay?" _Came Clementine's panicked voice over the walkie.

Reaching down and snatching the purple communicator from the carpet once more, she held down the button and said, "Yeah I'm fine Clementine. Are you okay? You didn't leave you're clubhouse or anything did you?" Afraid that the young girl had ran off at the sight of her nearly getting bitten.

" **Ksssssssh **_I'm still in my clubhouse and I'm fine. Are you okay Lea? And who's that guy with you?" _Clem's confused and concerned voice floated from the walkie._  
><em>

"Name's Ace kiddo. You're Clementine right?" Ace's voice sounded as obnoxious and cocky as usual, even though he had just shoved a sword into what looked a lot like a person's head.

"Yeah," said the voice of a small girl from the now open sliding glass door.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this came a week late, but as you guys hopefully understand life get's in the way of life sometimes, if that makes any sense. I don't think it did but moving on.<strong>

**We have finally got all of our characters (for now. Duck, Sarah, and anyone else comes later), but now the only question is what to do with them, will they hold up in Clem's house for a while and scour what's left of the small town for supplies before making their way out. Do they leave immediately like in the game (they're not going completely unprepared though, I refuse to send my characters off without so much as a change of undies and soap).**

**Or will they make a shelter somewhere and only after it's stable go out and look for Clem's parents (Like an earth-ship (google it right now if you don't know what that is)).**


End file.
